


【龙帝櫂】

by hulaquan



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Other, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 竜奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: ooc到根本没有c的龙车，慎点
Relationships: Dragonic Overlord / Kai Toshiki
Kudos: 3





	【龙帝櫂】

龙纹帝王。  
威风凛凛的暴龙，龙族帝国最强的战士，将一切燃尽的不灭的默示录。  
他挚爱的单位，他的魂之所在。  
如今正在他的眼前。  
  
高大魁梧的身躯遮挡住视野之内一切其他的事物，巨大的爪子自上而下地压制他的躯干，锋利的指甲嵌入他的肩膀，暴龙炽热的吐息与躺在地面无法动弹的他近在咫尺。  
“啊！啊……”疼痛令他尖叫出声，他的视线甚至因此模糊，望向自己肩膀的时候只能看到白色衬衫上的血色缓缓扩大着面积。衬衫的纽扣早已不知去向，或许在更早的时候就被暴龙的爪子粉碎。  
“你要对我做什么？！”他强忍着疼痛喊道。然而仅是庞大暴龙那轰隆隆的呼吸声就完全将其淹没了。  
但他的挣扎至少引起了对方的一点注意。龙纹帝王微微低下头，那金黄的眼睛投下烧灼一般热的视线，伸展的焰色双翼在兴奋中战栗。  
这压倒性的力量、气势与美丽令他无法言语，更不必说类似硫磺的气味早已渗入他的每一寸呼吸，四肢的无力感愈来愈强，头脑亦是昏昏沉沉。  
这种气体对他似乎有某种镇静止痛的效果，他很快便不再感受到肩膀的疼痛。这似乎并不是什么好事，即使紧张神经已经变得绵软，他也还不至于退化到一点智力和常识也不剩。  
他想要反抗，想要质问，想要脱身。可是在龙纹帝王绝对的力量前，他这么一个普通人类的力量如同孤舟于怒涛，只能仍由对方操控。  
或许会死。意志在他咬紧牙关的努力下堪堪拧成一小股，首个念头便是如此。  
倘若自己的性命由龙纹帝王的火焰了结，应当算是好结局，还是坏结局呢？  
他在混沌的思索浮沉，生的意念最终战胜了其他。  
他还不想死。  
“放开我！”他抬起沉重的手臂，抓住光滑的龙鳞，试图推开其中一只龙爪。  
暴龙觉察到他的抵抗，缓缓地将爪子从他的躯干上抬起，一眨眼又再次放下——这次压住的是他的手腕。  
“该死……！”  
暴龙回以一声低沉轰响的吼叫。他从未如此近距离地听到龙纹帝王，来自胸腔的巨大震颤几乎震坏了他的鼓膜。  
他还没有从吼叫的余震中缓过劲，眼帘中猛然映入了两排越来越靠近的尖锐龙牙。令人生畏的寒光令他的头皮不禁发麻，近在眼前的血盆巨口无疑是要将它的猎物生吞入腹。  
太迟了，已经来不及做任何事，他想。  
他闭上眼睛，等待绝对黑暗的降临，最终等到的却是湿哒哒的水声。  
黏糊糊的温热感打湿了他的死亡幻想。  
他试探着把眼睛睁开一条缝，只见一条又长又厚的巨舌舔舐着他裸露的胸膛。暴龙的舌尖将唾液不均匀地涂抹在他的皮肤，它所舔过的地方都好像烧起来一样，不可见的火焰从身体的最外层朝身体深处渗透，很快，他就像是浑身都被包裹在龙纹帝王的烈火中一般。  
“啊，哈……好烫……”他情难自禁地呢喃，奇怪的是，这火似乎无心要让他承受痛苦，倒像是要把他的感官百分百地调动出来一般——被炙烤的并非他的肉体，而是他拼死抵抗时那般排斥的念头。  
暴龙的舌头从衬衫底下的缝隙侵入，终究连先前肩上被刺出的伤口也没有放过。血早已经止住，而龙的唾液在与新愈的伤口交汇时，一股强大的刺激传导到了他的大脑皮层，他宛若案板上的鱼一样，脊背紧绷并颤抖，手掌紧握成拳。  
他的伤口被侵犯了，一时之间，他只剩这个想法。愤怒、紧张和难堪，多种情绪像旋风一样扰乱了他的心神。  
龙纹帝王几乎把所有血迹都舔舐殆尽，但没有止步于此。下一秒，它的舌头伸进了他的口中。  
那是无可阻挡的力量，他无所适从，只得顺应着对方的意思竭力张开嘴。硕大的龙舌足有婴儿拳头那般粗细，把他的上下颚狠狠撑开。暴龙的舌头在他的口腔里深深地搅动，简直如同在他的脑中搅动。他的舌头变成了毫无力道的一块软肉，随着对方的动作被塑造成任凭揉捏的样子，最后还坚守在工作岗位上的味蕾则尝到了一点血的铁锈味与某种微妙的辛辣滋味。  
这难道是品尝猎物吗？他已经无法理解现在发生的一切。  
龙纹帝王的唾液险些呛在他的咽喉里，他不得不张开喉管吞咽它的体液。不顺畅的呼吸令他的额头与后背一同沁出许多汗水。“呜……呃！”暴龙进犯的频率毫无章法、难以掌握，他最终还是承受不住。他的五官痛苦地拧在一起，紧闭着眼睛偏过头，意图避开对方的舌头。  
他对这种抗拒能达到的效果本没有抱多大期望，谁料对方真的作出了退让。火热的吐息与巨舌的触感一同消失在他的面前。  
不过那也仅仅是一瞬间的撤离，还没等他忐忑地睁开眼观察，龙纹帝王锋利的爪子便已卷土再来——这次的目标是他的裤子。他来不及思考或者作出任何反抗，那可怜的衣料就已经被撕裂成了几块破布。  
就在这个瞬间，他的手臂再没有了什么禁锢。他顾不上挽救自己可怜的裤子，一心想解决当下最大的问题，便要在地面上摸索着支力点站起身来。  
可惜的是他唯一成功做到的是翻身。下一秒，赤红的尾巴横扫过来，精准而无情地击中了他受伤的肩膀。  
“啊！”他发出痛苦的短呼，不知为何，他的整条手臂都随之失去了力气。现在的他把后背暴露在暴龙的面前，危险的程度比起先前翻了几倍。他惊恐地回头望，龙纹帝王恰巧正仰起头。这次可不仅是震耳欲聋的吼叫。令所有人看了都为之颤抖的火焰从它的口中喷出，气势汹汹的红莲火焰几乎席卷了他们所在的整个空间，唯独他身体四周大约五米为直径的圆圈内没有半分火星。  
这是警示，他飞快地想，它是想告诉我不要试图逃跑吗？  
此刻的他双膝着地，因为手臂无法着力而歪倒，隆隆的龙之吐息再度朝他靠近，龙爪强势地朝着他的后背按下。  
“呃！”他的额头与坚硬的地面来了个亲密接触，“放开……放开我……”他艰难地挤出几个字。  
这当然也是无用功。  
濡湿的触感再次攀上他的躯干，暴龙略显粗糙的舌面卷上他的背部，肆意地重复着它之前的工作。他恍惚地感到腰部聚起热度，并不实际存在的质量教他的胯部一点一点下沉。尖锐的爪尖落在他的臀部，利落地撕裂了他身上最后衣物。  
不妙的预感终于变得清晰可辨。  
“你要……！”剩下的词语他无法说出，但是他现在终于确信：自己沦为了龙纹帝王发泄淫欲的对象。  
他在惊愕与羞愤中勉强偏过头。暴龙庞大的身躯已经切断了他所有退路，他插翅难逃。  
“呀！啊啊！”没有了最后一层衣物的遮蔽，他的性器可怜巴巴地暴露在空气中，瞬间被粗长黏湿的龙舌缠绕包裹，陌生且过火的接触让他浑身僵硬。龙纹帝王的舌上泌出更多液体，在将他的下身连同阴囊一起舔弄时发出叽咕的水声，灼烫的滋味则在他敏感柔嫩的肌肤上蔓延。即使他紧抿着嘴唇强忍，也只能眼睁睁地看着自己的身体逐渐屈服于强烈的快感，松弛的阴茎也在暴龙舌头的戏弄下不争气地勃起了。  
这仅是一个新的开始。长长的舌头缓缓放开他的性器，湿漉漉的舔舐沿着臀缝上走，停在了他的肛口。只曾作为排泄器官的地方完全暴露在龙纹帝王热得可怕的吐气下，耗费最后一分力气紧闭而抗拒异物的入侵。暴龙的舌尖来回移动，坚持不懈地朝狭窄的缝隙发起密集进攻。他终究还是招架不得，对方的舌头几度浅浅插入柔软的肉穴，粗糙地在甬道的壁面剐蹭，引得括约肌一阵阵痉挛。  
“啊，呃啊……”巨龙用舌头持续不断地侵犯他的身体，他却只能匍匐在地面上，发出这些毫无作用的呻吟。紧窄的甬道原本就没有这样的功能，如今却被一寸寸撑开，痛苦顺着他的脊背攀爬，他的身躯弯得好像一张弓。暴龙的舌尖每一次都侵入得更深，进出的幅度也跟着一同变大，穴道为了适应进犯而分泌的滑液和龙的唾液在舌头的动作中被搅拌为一体，每每发出令人脸热的淫靡水声。他的穴口没一会儿就被糟蹋得乱七八糟、泥泞不堪。他的意志还在抵抗的阵营上摇摆，身体则已经完全堕落，不仅缓缓舒展，甚至无意识地向对方发出了邀请。即便是指甲因紧攥的手指嵌入掌心这几乎留下血痕的疼痛感也无法压过从。身体深处不断涌上的灼热的快感。  
就像火药的引线被点燃，一切都变得一发不可收拾。他感到口干舌燥，头脑缺氧，每当湿热的舌头侵入内壁，他都感到太阳穴突突暴跳。被暴龙舔舐过的肌肤滚烫，一度紧绷的腹腔酝酿着热情，身体上发生的变化将他向深不见底的欲望渊薮推落，他甚至产生了伸手抚慰自己硬得发痛的性器的冲动。  
他并未有付诸行动的机会——这倒并不是他的意志力最终占了上风，而是他的身体忽地被龙纹帝王翻了过来。火光、赤龙的鳞甲、金黄的龙瞳，鲜明亮丽的色彩在他的视野中扭打成一团，随后被暴龙漆黑的腹部挤走。  
即使在过去的某个瞬间已经做过设想，他依旧在此刻大吃一惊。  
他几乎是瞠目结舌地望着龙纹帝王下腹部位置一道裂缝逐渐由内撑开，两根粗长得可怕的深色阴茎昂扬着从生殖腔冒出。  
刚刚作为凶器的龙舌就已经是勃然巨物，如果是暴龙巨大的肉棒插进来……恐怕真的要死了吧。  
“龙纹帝王！”他下意识仰头地喊巨龙战士的名字，手脚并用地朝后退，“不！不要！”  
被呼唤的暴龙低低地吼叫作为回应，但是并没有丝毫要听从的意思。它健壮的前爪蛮不讲理地抓住他赤裸的腰部，掰开他不自觉合拢的双腿。  
不行的！不可能的！可怕的热量与他的私密处越来越接近，当下已毫无还手之力的他在内心尖叫，出口的却只有“啊啊啊啊！”。他全身上下的细胞都呼喊着拒绝，可无论怎么挣扎都只是让龙爪的钳制力度再朝上翻一倍。  
在巨龙其中一根鼓胀的性器顶端顶入他后穴的那一瞬间，他从胸腔迸发出了从所未有的高声惨叫：“啊，啊呃，啊啊啊啊！啊！”  
怒张的阴茎就像是要把他的甬道撕裂一样挺入，柔软的内里被巨大的肉棒破开，过于强烈的撑开感让他的眼前一黑，几乎当场昏死过去。那是极为短暂却漫长得好像永无止尽的几秒钟，龙纹帝王把它的性器埋入他的身体后停顿了一会儿，像是在确认被它侵犯的人类是否还有意识，而无法控制眼泪的他险些连如何呼吸都忘记了。  
“哈……哈……呜……”  
他额头上沁出豆大的汗珠，漂亮的五官在疼痛中扭曲。他咬住自己的手掌来抑制自己继续发出痛苦的大叫声，眼睛则竭力朝空白的地方看，眼角还是红的。他不敢想象自己与对方交合的部位究竟是什么样，到底被插入到多深，到底被撑到什么程度……说不定已经血流成河了。  
龙纹帝王看到他依旧留有一丝生气，伸出龙舌舔了舔他的脸。他没有拒绝的余地，温热黏湿的液体模糊了他的视线。正当他要用手背揩去它们，龙又回到了性交的行动模式：它的爪子紧紧抓住他的腰部使力，埋在他肉穴里的粗硬阴茎又重新动了起来，小幅度地抽插，像是要把柔软的内壁驯服成能亲密包裹自己的形状。他的身躯伴随着暴龙的抽送而摇晃，头部前所未有地沉重，摇晃的时候像有千斤重，他一阵目眩，仿佛看到了星星。  
他的大腿根被拢在一起，龙纹帝王的另一根阴茎被夹在中间。白皙细嫩的大腿内侧皮肤被表面凹凸不平的巨龙性器来回猛烈摩擦，很快火辣辣地疼，其上泛起了粉红。“哈，呼……”他在猛烈的摇晃中不自觉地朝下身看，这根昂扬的巨物的顶端淌下腥气浓重的前液，全数蹭在他的腹部，而自己因为疼痛而萎靡的性器因为与暴龙的肉棒贴在一处磨蹭，竟然又缓缓地找回了一些硬度。  
他的头脑一片混乱。  
龙纹帝王可怕的肉棒分明让他陷在将死不能的剧痛中，他的精神为何已经完全倦怠下来，甚至在肉体与龙躯碰撞的交合声中捕捉到了些微甘美的快感？在反复的抽插过程中，他的后穴已经没有像最初那样撑得生疼，肌肉从僵硬抗拒到麻痹酥软，以至于暴龙的阴茎越插越深，每多一处被顶弄到的敏感点，就减少一分腰部积蓄的力气。  
当粗硬高热的性器从他的后穴暂时抽出，只将顶端戳刺在穴口时，体内偌大的空虚感发起狂，狠狠地啃噬他的大脑——他的身体竟然情不自禁地向后凑近。  
这是可耻的，病态的，堕落的行为。他狠狠咬住自己的下嘴唇，闭上眼睛与自己体内如汪洋般泛滥的肉欲作斗争。可惜他根本没被给予反思忏悔的空闲，灼热的粗硬之物再度挺入他的内里，而且进到了前所未有的深度。  
“啊啊，啊啊！不行！……太，太深，啊啊啊！”他措手不及的尖叫声在猛烈的撞击面前同样支离破碎，他的脚趾因为被填满的快感不由自主地蜷起，后背吃力地腾空。龙纹帝王仿佛受到他此番惨叫的鼓舞，更大幅度地操干，将怒张的性器肏进他已经完全变成自己形状的甬道里。  
“呜，呜，啊，呜……”生理性的泪水疯狂地朝外涌出，他仿佛被钉死在对方的阴茎上，不光是后穴，他只感觉那粗得可怕的顶端已经干进了自己的直肠。  
羞耻与悲愤在这个瞬间被烈火烧尽，咸味的眼泪流到他的嘴边，尝起来宛如狂喜。  
他已经完全失去了对身体的掌控，思维意识彻底断了线。无处释放的体热促使他将手臂攀附在偏凉的龙爪鳞片上饮鸩止渴。  
所有的痛苦都被重塑了形状，无可逃避的惊人的快感把他一度乱如麻的意志尽数烧作灰烬。不成句的呻吟与胡言乱语从他的嘴中不断溢出，每当性器伴随着“噗噗”的液体搅动声刺入，他的身体就会无意识地将对方夹紧。  
他就像是为了龙纹帝王而生的雌兽一样。  
他不断地高潮，直到自己的阴茎再也射不出什么液体来，而他的身体已经柔软得仿佛一滩水。他的腹部积起一滩成分复杂的液体，暴龙的精液，他的精液，汗水，或许还有一些泪水。龙纹帝王垂下头将它的唾液度给他以补充水分，他也不再抗拒，反而痴迷地啜饮起来。  
到最后，硬得不能再硬的肉棒在他的甬道里颤抖起来，赤红的巨龙再次抬头吐出震耳欲聋的吼叫，在用龙爪狠狠擒抱的同时粗暴地用性器贯穿他的身躯，抵向火热而湿软的深处。  
他下意识地绞紧后穴，口边逸出呜呜啊啊的叫声，瞳孔中空洞无物。滚烫的精液倾泻而出，打在他娇嫩的肠壁上，令他情不自禁地在龙纹帝王不成形的半个拥抱中蜷缩。射精持续了许久，质量依旧惊人的性器把他的甬道搅得一滩泥泞，过量的白浊甚至从他们交合的部位溢出。  
他的一切悉数被燃尽，只剩下精疲力竭的躯壳，最终于火焰的簇拥中堕入睡眠。  



End file.
